Due to the portability of mobile terminals, more and more users use mobile terminals to read electronic books in their free time or when waiting for buses.
When a user is using a mobile terminal to read an electronic book, the user may slide a finger on the touch screen or press a button in order to finish a page-flipping operation on the electronic book. However, since the screen of the mobile terminal is relatively small, and accordingly only a small part of the text is shown on the screen, the user may frequently execute such page-flipping operation in order to view other contents of the electronic book.